


till tonight do us part

by karasunonolibero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Past Character Death, vague description of a car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: Suga takes to the road in hopes of finding the adventure Daichi promised him.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	till tonight do us part

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a teenage vow in a parking lot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405961) by [karasunonolibero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero). 



> sooooo this was inspired by [mooifyourecows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/pseuds/Mooifyourecows)'s comment on [this piece i did for daisuga week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405961) in which a fluffy high school romance piece became very sad very quickly...and then i had to write it because the next line of [the song i titled that piece after](https://youtu.be/EqFbx6DtLSw) is 'till tonight do us part' and also it's been like a whole month since i wrote some major character death SO here we are. kept it short and sweet, in the style of the first. enjoy!

Suga doesn’t know where he is.

He’s got a map he stole from the glove box of his dad’s car, Google Maps open on his phone to serve as a backup, and a small bag of everything important to him in the backseat. It’s just him and the highway, which stretches on ahead into endless blackness.

No one’s behind him, but he flips the turn signal on anyway as he takes the next exit, where a flickering motel sign beckons him.

He checks in with a bored-looking man at the front office, who drops a key into his palm and barks out a room number before going back to his computer. It’s fine. Suga doesn’t need the help anyway.

The doorknob is suspiciously sticky and the key sticks in the lock, but the room looks decently clean, at least. Suga drops his bag on top of the dresser and flops onto the bed, wondering if he should have just slept in his car instead.

But, he thinks as he lifts his hand to look at the ring on his finger, he did want an adventure, so by god, he’s going to find one.

The night he’d received the ring is unforgettable—in a good way, if only initially. If he lets his mind wander, he can hear the unmistakable sound of the siren screaming down their quiet roads, see the blue lights shining through his front windows, feel the vibration of his phone in his pocket as his friends all call him.

He can feel the gravel crunching under the thin soles of his slippers as he walks toward the sheriff who’s parked on the main road, blocking off traffic. He can hear the man speaking quietly to a group of adults, saying, “… was a senior on the football team. I think he was on student council, too.”

He can see the overturned car and the broken glass littering the road.

He tries not to let his mind wander too often.

Suga’s still in his clothes from the graduation ceremony. God, was that really only twelve hours ago? He’d all but ripped off the cap and gown once the ceremony was over, heading for his car and peeling out of the parking lot before the reception even began. He hadn’t even stopped to find his parents.

Slowly, methodically, Suga changes into a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt of Daichi’s and crawls back into bed, staring at the grey wall. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. There was supposed to be laughter and blasting the radio and sunlight on his face and there was supposed to be Daichi. Instead, the passenger seat and the other side of the bed are cold, empty.

He sleeps fitfully and checks out at sunrise, anxious to get back on the road. He plugs his phone into the AUX cord and puts on a driving playlist Daichi made, turning the volume as high as it can go.

_Find me, adventure, wherever you are._

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! let me know what you thought in the comments, or visit me on [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com), if you feel so inclined x


End file.
